That's How We're Made (Ineffable Husbands)
by KomihnNaty
Summary: Después de lograr evitar el armagedón, Corwley y Aziraphale pasan el tiempo juntos. Ahora no hay bandos ni miedos para esconder sus sentimientos. Un pequeño y simple oneshot de los Ineffable Husbands.


Crowley extendió sus negras alas hasta donde el espacio le permitió y envolvió suavemente el cuerpo de Aziraphale, los suaves cabellos del ángel cubrían un poco su nariz sintiendo su agradable olor a suave y fino perfume.

Se había hecho costumbre bailar lentamente al ritmo de alguna canción indie cuando el silencio de la calle se hacía presente a altas horas de la noche. Aziraphale enrojecía hasta las orejas cuando la mano de Crowley se mostraba ante él para unirse al demonio. _"Crowley, querido, ¿estás seguro que es posible bailar esta música?"_, el demonio sonría y lo atraía a su pecho, _"Podemos hacer lo que queremos, ¿verdad?"._

El ángel sentía la mano de Crowley en su cintura y la otra tomando su mano derecha suavemente, escuchaba el tranquilo latido del corazón del demonio y se preguntaba cómo este podía estar tan tranquilo cuando él simplemente no controlaba sus emociones cuando la situación entre ellos se volvía tan íntima.

_"Esta canción de alguna manera habla de ti y de mi"_, el susurro del demonio hizo que Aziraphale sonriera y asintiera levemente, Crowley lo hacía sentir tan bien, tan tranquilo, pero también lo ponía nervioso, haciendo una combinación agridulce que sinceramente le encantaba. Especialmente cuando este se alejaba un poco para que lo mirase y finalmente acercársele lentamente hasta besarlo.

El ángel apenas había experimentado ese tipo de situaciones en todos esos años en la tierra, tal vez nunca le había tomado el interés necesario porque estaba esperando a Crowley sin saberlo. Pero ahora que ya se habían besado muchas veces desde que lograron detener el Armagedón, Aziraphale seguía con el miedo de arruinar los besos que el demonio le brindaba.

—Lo siento, muy rápido, ¿cierto? — preguntó el demonio

—No... — susurró Aziraphale —Es solo que... aun no aprendo a besar—

Los labios de Crowley formaron una tierna sonrisa, una que el ángel siempre amaba ver.

—Yo creo que besas de maravilla—

—Pero aún no lo hago bien—

—Eres un ángel, tú no puedes hacer nada mal—

El rostro del ángel enrojeció y Crowley no podía hacer nada más que derretirse a la ternura que su hermoso ángel le provocaba. Lo abrazó nuevamente mientras metía las manos por debajo del saco del ángel.

— ¡Oh!... Crowley... —

—Solo será tu espalda— susurró el demonio —Me gusta tocarte—

—Pero... me... haces cosquillas—

Aziraphale escondió su rostro en el pecho de Crowley, las alas de este se estrecharon aún más para pegarlo más a su cuerpo.

—Esas no son cosquillas, Aziraphale—

Un pequeño pánico se apoderó del ángel en ese instante, su cuerpo estaba reaccionando al suave toque de las manos de Crowley y se parecía mucho a aquella noche donde su compañero le había hecho cosas parecidas mientras se encontraban sentados en el sillón. El resultado había acabado con él sudando, agitado y Crowley asaltándolo a besos mientras decía mil veces que había sido lo más bello que había visto en toda su existencia.

—Oh, buen Dios... — susurró Aziraphale sosteniéndose como podía al sentir sus piernas perder fuerzas

Crowley lo sostuvo con delicadeza —Tranquilo, ángel— escondió sus alas de inmediato

—Esto es demasiado para mí, Crowley... por favor... —

—Lo sé, lo sé— respondió el demonio con una sonrisa

A diferencia de Aziraphale, Crowley no solía controlarse en nada y como buen demonio, si tenía ganas de algo lo hacía sin importarle nada ni nadie. Así que, de tan solo pensar que podría tener el tan ansiado encuentro íntimo con Aziraphale esa noche hacía que su sangre hirviera de lujuria.

— ¿Por qué no mejor vas a dormir? —

Pero por más demonio que sea y por más ganas que tenga de algo, cuando se trataba de Aziraphale, Crowley prefería morir antes de obligar a su ángel a hacer algo que no quisiese.

—Ya es tarde y tú adoras levantarte temprano para ver el amanecer, ¿no? —

Aziraphale lo miró a los ojos comprendiendo aquella actitud tan empática por parte de su compañero.

—Lo siento, Crowley—

—No te disculpes— contestó el demonio —Esperé 6 mil años, puedo aguantar un poco más, ¿sabes? —

Aziraphale sonrió con timidez para luego corresponder el beso de despedida de Crowley.

El demonio detuvo la música con un chasquido y se dirigió a la puerta para salir. Aziraphale, quien ya estaba camino a su habitación, se detuvo de repente y volteó a ver a Crowley justo cuando este abría la puerta.

—Te amo, Crowley—

Sus palabras hicieron un claro efecto en el demonio, pues este se quedó congelado y en silencio, solo reaccionó cuando escuchó la puerta de la habitación de Aziraphale cerrarse. Era la primera vez que el ángel se lo decía a pesar de que él se lo había repetido hasta el cansancio, por lo que las ganas de quedarse se hacían presentes.

Dio unos pasos y luego retrocedió, quería ir al cuarto del ángel, pero tampoco quería presionarlo ni ponerlo nervioso. Así que, con toda la fuerza de voluntad que pudo reunir, salió de ahí sintiendo su corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Mejor iría a casa, se calmaba y se prepararía mentalmente para regresar al día siguiente y decirle a Aziraphale que se casara con él.

No importa que a él le parezca estúpido ese ritual, si Aziraphale lo disfrutaba, eso era suficiente para él. Además, se conocían por más de 6 mil años, se comprendían mucho más de lo que admitirían y la tierra era su mundo, ¿por qué no vivir felices de esa manera entonces? Al final de cuenta, así es como ellos estaban hechos: el uno para el otro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_La canción que están escuchando es "These Days" de The Black Keys :)_

_Gracias por leer._


End file.
